My Adventure Begins in NYC
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Alice and Cedric Diggory decide to go to NYC, for a weeks' holiday. They visit the Museum of Natural History, which has just unveiled a number of new paintings. What they don't is that two certain paintings act as time portals, and they end up back in time. Will they ever get back to their own time? Written for Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School. Female Harry


My Adventure Begins in N.Y.C.

**I appologise in advance for all the things I am making up about the Museum of National History, like rooms and displays. There are vague references to the movie Night at the Museum.**

Alice's POV

It was just an ordinary day when something extraordinary happened to me and my husband, Cedric. But before I go on, I should introduce myself. My name is Alice Lily Diggory, nee Potter. Yes, I'm the female version of Harry Potter, and mostly everything is the same. Except I don't marry Ginny, but rather Cedric Diggory.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, a day that seemed ordinary became extraordinary for Cedric and myself, and it all started when Cedric and I felt that it was time for a holiday.

_Three weeks ago..._

Cedric must be having a great dream, 'cause he's so hard to awaken this morning. We both have three weeks off work and I'd like to go away for a while. But I need to discuss it with my husband, and it's not easy to talk to Cedric when he's asleep. Fortunately, I know the very thing to say to wake him up this morning.

"Well, I was hoping to ask you if we could go to New York for a holiday, but I can see that" and before I can say another word, my handsome husband has his strong arms around me in a "Good Morning" hug.

"I think you just read my mind, Alice. For i was going to suggest the very same thing over breakfast." He says, and I roll my eyes at his mention of "Mindreading."

"Your mind is an easy thing to read most of the time, but not when you're asleep," I say, and give Cedric a kiss. Cedric smiles, and then books our flight with WAMA. (Wizarding and Magical Airlines)

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Three days later, with many compliments to WAMA for a wonderful flight, my devoting husband and I found ourselves checking into the Manhattan at Times Square Hotel. As it was nine in the evening, and Cedric and I were completley exhausted by changes in time, we had a room service dinner, before falling asleep and not waking until nine-thirty the next morning.

Little did I know that tomorrow would be the extraordinary one I am refering to.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Good Morning, Cedric." I said, as I woke up no more than twelve seconds after he did. He looked so handsome, with that heart-warming smile of his that makes me feel like a pound of butter that's slowly melting.

"Good Morning Alice. What shall we do today?" He asked, and I, already knowing what I wanted to do, replied, "I'd like to visit the Museum of Natural History this morning, and have lunch in Central Park this afternoon." I hadn't thought about the evening, but I know that we are going to see a few shows before we leave.

So, after breakfast, we headed over to the Museum of Natural History, and this is where this story gets really interesting.

We started off in the Hall of African Mammals, then went to Ancient Egypt, and noticed a golden tablet which is legedly supposed to bring things back to life for a while.

Cedric and I exchanged a knowing look with one another. We knew that an Ancient Egyptian Wizard had placed a spell on it to do what it is said to do. We learnt that at Hogwarts in our third years.

We were just about to "visit" Theodore Rosevelt, when I noticed a notice board and went up to it. It said that there was a brand new Art Gallery opened on level three, which included paintings of historical events, items, and people.

"Cedric, should we have a look at the new Art Gallery?" I asked, and Cedric's grey eyes lit up like I had just offered him a slice of chocolate cake. The reason being: Cedric adores fine art.

He nodded, and off we went.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

We were admiring paintings of famous ships, when I noticed that I really needed to use a bathroom. Much to my relief, I spotted one, and told Cedric discreetly where I was going. He nodded, and, kissing me on the cheek, he went back to look at paintings.

Once I'd finished, I went back to the Art Gallery and froze in my tracks. Unseen by anyone else apart from myself, Cedric appeared to be walking towards the painting of a certain ship, but I don't think walking could be considered the right word.

He was more floating towards the painting, but it also seemed that someone invisible was pushing him towards the painting, until, by another invisible force, he had vanished into the painting.

I examined the painting he had fallen into, and let out a silent scream. I looked at the ship again, hoping that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but they weren't.

Cedric was on the Titanic, and history was about to repeat itself.

Cedric's POV

The next thing I knew, someone was gently slapping my face and calling me "Sir." I opened my eyes, and, to my utter astonishment, found myself lying on the deck of a ship.

I was very confused, especially when I found myself in the sort of clothes people would have worn in the early 1900's. I couldn't imagine what was going on, and then realised that my beautiful wife, Alice, was nowhere to be seen.

I sat up slowly, and asked the young girl, who had found me, where I was.

"You're on the Titanic, Sir." She said, warmly. But my blood ran cold. If I was on the Titanic, it meant that sooner or later this ship was going to sink, and over a thousand lives would be lost in the Atlantic Ocean.

"How long was I out?" I asked her, and she said, "It's the forteenth of April, so you were out for four days."

Now I was really worried, for in less than twenty-four hours, this ship would be lost until 1996, and then they'll make a film out of it.

Just as I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be wiped from exsistence before I was even born, an owl suddenly swooped down in front of me, with a piece of fancy parchment in its beak.

The young girl in front of me looked surprised by the appearance of the owl, and looked even more so when I gently removed the parchment and it flew away.

"I've heard of carrier pigeons, but not carrier owls." She said, flumoxed.

"My wife trains birds." I told her, and looked at the note written on the parchment.

_My Darling Husband,_

_I am alright, for shortly after you left, I went through another painting of a ship called the Californian. Somehow, I've ended up as the cousin of Cyril Evans, the man who went to bed ten minutes before the Titanic struck the iceberg. I'm going to keep him awake for ten minutes, and then inform Captain Stanley Lord that you need help._

_No one should die tonight, Cedric._

_God Speed, my husband_

_Your Darling_

_Alice _

With a sigh of relief, I eagerly awaited the time when we struck the iceberg.

Alice's POV

It's 23:29, and in eleven minutes, the Titantic is going to hit an iceberg. I just have to convince my rather annoyed "cousin" to stay awake. He's going to turn off the wireless in three, two, one...

"Goodnight, Alice. I'm off to bed." He said, and reached out a hand to turn off the wireless.

"You go to bed if you want Cyril, but I'm going to stay up for a little while longer. I don't know why, but I've got a feeling in my bones that something isn't right."

Cyril shook his head. "You're not listening to the wireless, Alice." He told me sternly.

"Cyril, please just stay awake for another fifteen minutes." I begged him.

My "cousin" glared at me, making me shiver. But then he snapped, "Fine, but if nothing happens in that time frame, I'll tell the staff that you can do the cooking tomorrow."

I turned away and rolled my eyes. I love cooking as much as Cedric loves art, so it's not really a threat.

Five minutes after our heated exchange, I had taken over for a while whilst my "cousin" went to make himself a coffee and get some fresh air. Suddenly, and not to my surprise, I get an SOS from the Titanic. "Maday! Maday! We have hit an iceberg, and are in need of serious help!"

"Copy that." I said through my headset, and then radioed ahead to the engine room. I told Captain Lord that there was a ship in trouble, and it was only a few KM away.

"Excellent job, Alice. Just tell them to turn off their engines, and we'll be there in a jiffy." The captain told me, just as Cyril walked in with coffee for me and him.

"Thanks Cyril, did you hear a loud scrapping noise whilst outside? I asked him, and he nodded.

"That was the Titanic hitting an iceberg. I knew there was something wrong." I goaded, and he rolled his eyes.

Well, we did rescue every single passenger on the Titanic, and all their crew. We did this by fixing the hole in the side of the ship, and then used a version of _Obliviate_ that made people forget that we had used magic, so what they knew was the ship had hit an iceberg, but that the collision wasn't severe. To be on the safe side, we also made sure that there were no icebergs in the ships path.

"I think we'll have an affect on history, Alice." Cedric told me, and I grinned as we sailed towards Massachussetts. Yes, he was quite right. There would probably be a few more students at Hogwarts when we went, and all thanks to us.

Then I thought of something, and panicked. "Cedric! How are we going to get home?" I whisper-shouted. Just then, my "cousin" joined us on the deck, and overheard my question.

He smiled at us as he came over, and said, "So, you two fell into my paintings. Sorry about that."

We both looked at him, confused. "Sorry? They were your paintings?" I asked, astounded.

He nodded, and admitted that he'd turned them into time portals. He was also a wizard, which amazed me.

"Can you please get us home, Cyril?" I begged and he said "Yes."

"When did you arrive?" He asked Cedric, who said, "Sometime yesterday afternoon, just before I recieved Alice's note." Cyril nodded, and then pulled out two timeturners.

"Turn the knobs twentyfive times, and you'll be back where you were. The portals won't activate again," he said, as he shook hands with Cedric and gave me a hug.

"It was nice being your "cousin," Alice." He said, and I sniffed back tears. I was really going to miss Cyril.

Then we both turned back the timeturners, and found ourselves once again in the Art Gallery at the Museum of Natural History.

We enjoyed our time in NYC, and when we went back to England, I reseached the Titanic in the Library, and all it said was that it was the biggest ship of it's time, that had grazed an iceberg, but it wasn't severe, and it was able to be fixed in NYC before going back home.

However, the rules that the wireless on ships should be on twenty fours a day haven't changed, because on her last voyage, the Titanic once again hit an iceberg, and it was only due to the quick thinking of the crew of The Princess Pearl, that everyone survived.

My name is Alice Diggory, and here ends my amazing adventure.

**AN: Some of the characters, ships, and events are real, and their names haven't been changed.**


End file.
